battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Night on Endor Update
The Night on Endor Update was an update to DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' released on Wednesday, April 18, 2018. The update most noticeably included the new game mode Ewok Hunt featuring playable Ewoks against Imperial stormtroopers, inspired by the classic Hunt mode from the original Star Wars: Battlefront II by Pandemic Studios. With the mode came the new map Ewok Village set on Endor, which is a rework of the Survivors of Endor map from the previous game. Other noticeable additions and changes include: *The first hero appearances: Wounded, Scarred, Administrator, Commander, Hooded, Leia Organa Endor, Han Solo Endor, and Ahch-To. *The first trooper appearances, including various human and alien heads for the Rebel Alliance, Galactic Empire, Resistance, and First Order One Community Transmission was released leading up to the update which detailed the content of the update. Patch notes Heroes and Villains Iden Versio Iden's STUN DROID ability was shocking twice for 0.5 seconds with a 1.3 seconds delay in between. The intent was to give a chance to the target to roll away from the second stun and provide some skill reward. This ended up being confusing and rarely worked out as intended. Given Iden's recent improvements, this ability became too powerful and we needed to lower its effectiveness. * Removed double stun * Increased stun duration from 0.5 to 0.9 seconds Rey * The RESILIENT DASH Star Card is now giving the proper, listed damage reduction. Previously the damage reduction was higher than stated. * The INSIGHT ability's description now properly states that Rey's Stamina does not deplete while the ability is active Bossk * Fixed an issue where a red glint could appear on his Relby V-10 while scoped. In the Star Wars universe this weapon does not have a red glint at all! * The explosion timer of the grenades from PREDATOR INSTINCTS is now back to 1.7 seconds as intended Darth Maul * The SABER THROW ability should now be more reliable than ever and will connect properly with its target * The FOOL ME ONCE Star Card now applies the proper bonuses Darth Vader * The DARK LORD Star Card now applies the proper bonuses * The BONUS HEALTH Star Card now applies the proper bonuses * Fixed an issue where Darth Vader would stay in the CHOKE animation when that ability was used in the air * The FURIOUS RESILIENCE Star Card is now giving the proper, listed damage reduction. Previously the damage reduction was higher than stated Luke Skywalker * Updated the description of the RUSH ability so that it now properly states that it is an attack Yoda * Updated the description of the DASH ATTACK ability so that it now properly states that it is an attack * Fixed an issue where the FEEL THE FORCE Star Card description did not state that allies receive bonus health Boba Fett * Fixed an issue in Arcade where Boba Fett's horizontal speed was too fast while using the JET PACK * Boba Fett can now properly melee while FOR THE HUNT is active Leia Organa * Updated the description of the RELENTLESS FIRING ability to reflect that the time decrease per blaster shot fired is lower * The HIGH SPIRIT Star Card will now give the proper amount of max health regeneration Emperor Palpatine * The GROWING DARKNESS Star Card will now properly increase the radius of DARK AURA Captain Phasma * Fixed an issue where the last staff strike was not dealing more damage than the previous strikes, even with the FINISH THEM OFF Star Card equipped * Fixed an issue where the THE MORE THE BETTER Star Card was not properly affecting turret rotation speed CLASSES, SPECIAL UNITS, & VEHICLES * Improved melee combat responsiveness for all melee attacks, including lightsabers. Timing for effects, audio, camera shake, and the application of damage have been closer aligned to the expected moment of the impact to make the melee combat experience feel tighter. * Fixed an issue where lightsaber impact spark effects and sounds triggered in unexpected instances such as kicks or punches * Fixed an issue where XP for Speeders was given to the last Class played instead of the Speeder Class * Fixed an issue where XP for Artillery was given to the last Class played instead of the Artillery Class * Fixed an issue where the player sometimes did not get bonus credits when reaching Level 27 for the Speeder and Armor Classes * Fixed an issue where the user was getting too many Credits when Leveling with excess Skill Points for Officer, Specialist, Fighter, Interceptor, and Bomber classes * Fixed an issue with cooldown for the Rocket Trooper's Jetpack Dash ability in Cargo * Fixed an issue where ranking up the Fighter and Bomber Classes to 40 visually reverted to 39 when joining the game again * Fixed an issue with the Jump Trooper becoming invisible under certain circumstances Gamemodes and Locations Strike * Fixed an issue where a commander line for package delivery is played during the time when players are defending an objective Kamino * Added a missing door * Fixed an issue where sometimes the defenders heard the Resistance voiceovers mentioning the First Order when all objectives were triggered Galactic Assault * Fixed an issue where the tabs in the End of Round screen were not working properly Kamino * Improved spawn safety for both attackers and defenders in Phase 2 * Tweaked spawn distances in Phase 3 * Fixed an issue where attackers could get into the defenders run up areas by updating the combat area and adding locked doors * Fixed an issue where the player could see through the map * Fixed various collision issues Takodana * The Phase 1 AT-ST will now become available after 60 reinforcements have been used. We want this to be a boost if the First Order is struggling, not something to be used to create an early advantage. * Tweaked Attacker spawn distances in Phase 3 Crait * Fixed a scoring issue for the Mine Hangar capture point * Fixed various collision and texture issues Kashyyyk * Fixed a black screen issue when spawning in as the LAAT * Fixed various collision and out-of-bounds area issues Jakku * Fixed an issue where the player could get inside of the ship near the last objective where they could deactivate it without being killed Hoth * Fixed an issue with the user spawning under the map when selecting the AT-RT * Increased Walker health Naboo * Fixed various collision and out-of-bounds area issues * Added the dusk time-of-day setting Endor * Fixed an issue where the Heavy's ION TURRET would constantly fire at the AT-AT in Phase I when it had line of sight * Fixed an issue when playing during the day time-of-day setting on Phase 2, the AT-AT headlights were not on * Fixed various collision issues Yavin * Fixed an issue where the Outro would sometimes not play Tatooine * Fixed a few inconsistencies with scoring Death Star II * Fixed an issue with camera for Rebel players during spawn-in Jetpack Cargo * Fixed an issue where tabs in End of Round screen were not working properly Starfighter Assault * Fixed an issue where it looked like XP decreased after returning to the spawn screen * Fixed an issue where the XP bar only showed for the last ship you played Kamino * Fixed an issue where Hyena-Class Bombers did not take damage when colliding with buildings Arcade * Fixed a crash issue in End of Round * Fixed an issue where weapon mods were not unlocked in Arcade Crait * Improved AI behavior in cave corridors * AI will no longer look at the player without having a clear line of sight. * Fixed various collision issues Bespin * Fixed an issue where players could stay in a safe area and not be attacked by the AI * Fixed an issue in local Co-Op/Versus where after the 2nd player was killed by AI or explosions while standing on a ledge, they would fall through the level * Fixed an issue where the AI would stand idle for the first 10 seconds of the game Kamino * Filled up several holes in the level Jakku * Fixed an issue where lights were behaving irregularly Heroes vs. Villains * Fixed an issue where a female VO line is triggered when the user plays with Lando Calrissian and encounters Darth Maul for the first time in the match * Created new sounds when playing the Intro sequence of Luke and Rey * Fixed an issue with displaying another player's customized characters in the Intro sequence * Fixed an issue where the level name was not appearing when transitioning to Bespin * Added warning sounds when you become the target Bespin * Fixed an issue where Heroes spawned inside one another Blast Bespin * Adjusted map boundaries and modified spawn zones to accommodate the change * Fixed various collision issues General Changes * Added a 100 Credits win bonus for players who win a round in multiplayer * Improved in-game messaging for Timed Challenges * Added support for quick equipping Emotes, Victory Poses, and Appearances from the Crate opening screen * Foot planting can again be heard when playing in 3p view * Fixed an issue where the ROCKET TURRET did too much damage when destroyed by enemy damage * Fixed exaggerated ragdoll effect after being affected by PUSH-like abilities more than once * Fixed an issue where continuous music would overlap with planet start music * Enabled hero stingers for players using continuous music * Fixed an issue where completed Milestones triggered an in-game message with empty fields * Fixed an issue where the Milestone "Heights of Greatness" did not track properly * Fixed an issue where Yoda's Milestone "Force Unleashed" did not track properly * Fixed an issue where the default Victory Pose was not equipped * Fixed an issue where the spawn screen and the End of Round screen sometimes overlap in Heroes vs Villains and Starfighter modes * Fixed an issue where the Timed Challenge "Following Orders" on Takodana was not tracking properly if the player captures the objective while in an AT-ST * Fixed an issue where the Timed Challenge "Following Orders"'s progress was not displayed during the End of Round * Fixed an issue where Han Solo's "When it Counts" Milestone was not tracking more than 1 point per SHARP SHOOTER elimination * Fixed an issue in Arcade where the first Star Card slot was locked by a Star Card from a different Unit leaving only two slots available * Fixed an issue where the achievement "Do. Or Do Not. There is no Try." is awarded without playing with all the Heroes * Fixed an issue in the Collection screen where browsing to the left between different factions would skip some factions * Fixed an issue with XP bars in the spawn screen showing an incorrect amount of progress * Fixed issues with holograms not showing in the crate opening screen for the "Denied" and "Roger Roger" emotes and Lando's "I'm Responsible These Days" emote * Fixed an issue where Emotes are not highlighted with the white border after being unlocked * Fixed an issue where the Emote audio played by alien characters kept playing when selecting another Emote in the Emote list * Fixed an issue where accounts with Class Level high enough to reveal new Star Cards, did not have them turn over when booting the title for the first time after the Progression Update * Fixed an issue on Kamino in Strike/Blast where defending clone players of the Galactic Republic hear the Resistance VO mentioning the First Order in all the objective VOs triggered throughout the gameplay * Fixed an issue in Strike where a VO line for package delivery is prompted on a defend objective map * Fixed an issue with Captain Phasma's armor looking incorrect in the interior of Administrator's Palace * Fixed an issue when skipping the Star Card unlock animation * Fixed an issue where several login crates could be granted at once * Fixed an issue with Aurebesh font displaying broken characters in the Russian, Traditional Chinese, and Japanese * Fixed graphical corruption issue on Resurgent with RX 580 Series * Improved Ansel support * Various graphical improvements * Fixed various crash issues References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)